


public

by greatwonfidence



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwonfidence/pseuds/greatwonfidence
Summary: DD gets a call on his way home.





	public

**Author's Note:**

> don't crucify me
> 
> I actually don't like this very much and will probably delete it eventually sldjf anyways

DD’s head jolts forward from where it had lolled against the window. He realizes the music he had playing in his earbuds before he fell into a half-sleep has stopped and been replaced by a ringtone, one he had set specifically for his boyfriend. He smiles at his phone screen and looks around at the other three people on the train, sitting a safe distance away; none of them are facing his direction, and they’re all engrossed in their own busying activities. He’s sure they won’t mind if he takes a call, so long as he whispers.

He taps the button and listens for white noise to come through his earbuds. The call takes a second to connect; once it does, he says a quiet “hello?” (Thankfully, none of the passengers look at him.)

“Hey, baby. What are you doing?” Julian asks. There’s distant shuffling over the line.

“Just on my way home.”

“Oh, good. Who’re you riding with?” Not a jealousy-laced question; he’s just curious.

“I’m on the train, actually, had to stay last,” DD says, careful to keep his voice at the same level and not disturb the others. The train rolls to a stop and he watches one person gets off. “You finish your work?”

“Taking a break right now.” More shuffling. DD is about to ask what he’s doing on this break, but Julian starts talking again. “I’ve been a little distracted. Thinking about you.”

“Haha, cute.” DD unconsciously lowers his voice even more, and slides a little further away from the other passengers, curling in on himself a little. Julian seems to pick up on the tone change.

“Are there a lot of people around?”

“Two.” He swallows nervously. DD wonders if he’s about to regret telling Julian about his exhibitionism kink the other day. He’s dreamed about getting jerked off in public, wherein he has to try and hide what’s happening from unknowing bystanders. This situation presents something similar; is he really going to-

“You wanna know what I’m thinking about?” Julian asks. DD feels something tighten in his gut at the insinuation. He nods slightly, before recalling that Julian can’t see him.

“Yeah,” he says, breathily. He curses himself for a second; gotta be inconspicuous with the dialogue. Can’t have people overhearing him getting turned on. “Go ahead.”

“How much I wanna fuck your tight little ass right now.”

He gasps. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. I’m hard as a rock right now. I’d love to put my cock in you, but you know I wouldn’t do it right away.”

“Of course not,” DD says, eyes wide, waiting with bated breath to hear what’s to come. He tentatively rests a fist on top of his crotch, attempting to disguise the swelling. The train stops again. One person gets on, two get off.

“I’d tease you, for a long time, like I usually do. Take off your pants and stroke all over your body, touching your stomach, chest, back, thighs. Anywhere but your leaking cock.”

“Mmm.” Julian lets out a soft groan over the line and DD realizes that he’s jerking off right now. The thought makes him even more aroused. He notes that there’s now only one person on besides him, far away, and they’re still about twenty minutes from his own stop. He grinds the heel of his palm against his erection and huffs out a breath.

“You touching yourself there, baby?” Julian asks, tone knowing.

“As much as I can. Can’t help it,” DD says. He sees the other passenger shift in his seat - it sends a spike of heat through him, thinking that he might be able to hear, could be trying to figure out what the call is about.

“I’d love to be spreading your legs right now,” Julian continues. “I’d kiss along them, trailing close to your cock. But I’m not going to touch you, not yet.” He pauses, but DD doesn’t say anything, so he continues. “I’d have you laid out on the bed and put those lovely legs over my shoulders so I can lick at your pretty pink hole.”

DD's cheeks flare in embarrassment. He rolls his hips a little into his loose fist.

"Tell me you'll pick up milk on the way home if too many people are around," Julian tells him. DD smiles. What a goof; even when he's being dominant he has a weirdly gentle demeanor. Always has an out ready in case it's needed.

"I'm fine to talk," he says, almost defensively. The original three are no longer on the train. "Just one."

"Ah, wouldn't it be hot if they knew what I was saying to you?" Julian purrs. "Are they looking at you? I wonder if they can tell you're hard."

"I sort of wish they would." His hand traces the outline of his cock and it sends a shiver down his spine. The train slows to a stop.

"I want to eat your ass so bad," Julian says, grunting a little. He usually manages to stay composed during sex, but he's clearly enjoying himself immensely right now. “I wanna lick into you and bite your thighs until you’re a shaking, begging mess.”

DD watches with wide eyes as the only other occupant leaves the train. Nobody else comes back on, and the doors slide shut. He stands abruptly to look up and down the train; he determines he's alone.

"Julian, you're fuckin' killing me," he whines as he sits back down, humping into his own hand more vigorously now that no one's around to see. "Last person just got off. Fuck, I wish I was home with you right now. I want your hands all over me."

"Don't cum yet." Julian's grin is almost audible. "You gotta last until the next stop."

"Shit." DD moans. "Even if people come back on?"

"That's what I'm hoping for."

"You're evil. I'm getting close."

"Good. Me too." Julian is rough with himself; DD can hear skin against skin, the wet slide of his fist pumping over his cock. DD wonders if he's using a lot of lube or if it's more precum than anything else, built up over time from teasing himself. His mind's starting to go hazy, focusing only on the feeling of palming himself and Julian’s moans in his ears. His heart rate quickens and the heat pools in his belly as the train starts to slow down again.

"I think someone's gonna get on," DD mumbles. Julian groans.

“I got so lucky with you,” he says. The praise makes the heat intensify. Julian always gets sappy when he’s about to cum. “I love you so much. I love- fuck!”

DD grins and stops touching himself. The doors slide open and a man in a business suit gets on, undone tie hanging loosely around his neck. He sits far away from DD and doesn’t so much as glance in his direction, which he’s extremely thankful for.

“Some- hah- someone join you?” Julian asks, breathing extremely labored as he recovers. It’s almost enough to make DD laugh, except it’s ridiculously hot and he’s seconds away from breaking himself.

“Yes,” he whispers.

“Did he look at you?”

“No.”

“Too bad,” Julian teases, “I’m sure you’re a sight to see right now, all flushed and horny.” 

DD starts to slowly stroke himself again, movements careful so as not to draw attention. He can’t hold back a soft gasp but the other passenger doesn’t look up from his cell phone.

“You gonna cum for me?” Julian challenges, voice low and full of adoration.

“Mhm.” He rubs himself a little more insistently and brings his other hand to his mouth, desperately hoping it looks like he’s covering a burp or something else innocuous.

“Go ahead, baby.”

His toes curl and he bends forward a little, squeezing his thighs together as he cums, hand clamped over his mouth in an effort to suppress any noise from escaping. He gets away with a little whimper that draws no visible attention. He slowly relaxes into a normal position, letting his breathing even out naturally. His boxers are terribly sticky now and he’s sweating, the train car suddenly way too warm.

“So quiet,” Julian comments, amazed. “That was so good, baby, you did so good.” DD giggles a little, suddenly bashful.

“My stop’s next,” he says. “I’ll be home with you real soon.”

“Can’t wait. Oh, also- do you mind getting milk on your way?”

“Wh-!” DD gasps, a little too loud. The other man throws an annoyed glare his way and he lowers to a whisper. “Now? Like this?”

“What? We need milk!” Julian laughs. “You’ll be fine. See you soon baby.”

“Oh, fuck y-“ The phone beeps and the call ends.


End file.
